


Careful What You Write for

by Alucard1771



Category: Punk Rock RPF, The Clash
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom! Joe, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Writing on the Body
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: 是Joe当众在自己身上写“PUNK”那件事的联想。那个片段在Youtube上可以看到：https://youtu.be/BUI_fcbwzd4
Relationships: Paul Simonon/Joe Strummer
Kudos: 2





	Careful What You Write for

-

回到酒店房间 Joe 先进了浴室。 Paul 没说什么，只是坐在自己那张床前开了罐啤酒，打开电视。

浴室传来龙头被拧开和流水的声音。不用想也知道 Joe 进去做什么了。他得洗掉胸口那四个黑色、大写、粗体的字母。

这并不是事先商量好的。今天的活动起初气氛并不好，媒体死气沉沉。出于乐队不闹出点动静不罢休的习惯，这次是 Joe 心血来潮，忽然对着所有人解开上衣，拿记号笔开始在身上写字。这招效果不错，沉闷的气氛一扫而光，闪光灯几乎疯了似的一齐对准了他。

需要面对媒体的场合，乐队内部一般会集体商量一下要做什么，或者怎么应对某些可能的问题。但今天事出意外。 Topper 站在一旁大嚼口香糖，甚至在 Joe 写下 “PUNK” 的 “U” 和 “N” 之间象征性地拿手指点了一下 Joe 的胸口，乐队集体对眼前这番展示见怪不怪的态度让整件事变有些好笑。

说实话如果 Joe 不这么做， Mick ，或者 Paul ，或者 Bernie 也会说点或做点什么来刺激一下气氛。但 Joe 的做法更有效，也更 …… 大胆。用 Pennie Smith 的话说： “ 那是 Joe 透过镜头在和公众调情。他一贯擅长抓住这种机会。 ”

他们的摄影师总能掐头去尾，剥开表象把事情的重点端上来摆在你面前。

-

活动结束后他们回到车上， Paul 和 Joe 照例坐在一起，肢体放松，无声地分享着一支烟。烟抽到一半 Joe 突然调整了坐姿开始了某种持续动作， Paul 扭头去看他： Joe 再次解开了领口的扣子，把手伸进去反复上下搓揉，每搓几下他就会扒开衣服低头查看。 Paul 立刻意识到他是在对付那几个字母。

几次失败的尝试后 Joe 骂了句，一头倒回座椅靠背。 “ 操。 ” 目睹了全过程 Paul 举着烟忍不住发出大笑。 Joe 扭头看 Paul ，不甚愉快地龇起了牙，一把夺过对方手里的烟埋头猛抽。

如果行动前多考虑几秒也许他就不会写这些破玩意儿了。但他毫无疑问不是会在那种场合运用理智的那类人。这些字母印在他皮肉上，无非是一种惯用的，好勇斗狠的证明：认为自己在这支朋克乐队中 “ 不够格 ” 是 Joe Strummer 长久以来的心病。为此他总是成倍夸张地试图证明自己。有时候这让他显得愚蠢，滑稽，或者幼稚，尽管当局者迷。

（也许有人该指出这点：为了博取关注在身上写字，本身即是一种贱卖躯体的娼妓行为。不过这和朋克本身“下流、低俗”的天性相得益彰）。

受注目的欣快感散去后，那些字母让他极不自在。他现在只想赶快回酒店房间弄掉这些该死的冲动产物。

-

一罐啤酒喝完 Joe 依然没出来。 Paul 决定进浴室看看。打开门他发现 Joe 支棱着手臂撑着洗手台，正查看着自己的胸口。出门前拿发油精心打理过的头发现在散了三分之一。他垂着目光，看起来更挫败了。

“ 知道吗？这玩意儿比我想象得还难弄。 ”Joe 没去看他，自顾自说完，爆了一连串粗口。 Paul 伸了伸脖子，看到他的胸口已经整个红了一片，一想到他刚才可能对自己做过什么让 Paul 忍不住又吃吃笑了起来。

“ 闭嘴。 ”Joe 朝 Paul 丢去一个眼刀。他看起来一肚子火，但没法发作。

Paul 不再出声，只是靠着门板看他：那件红色上衣现在只是半挂在 Joe 身上，看起来是上半部分被粗暴解开后直接拽低好露出上半个胸膛，现在那衣服就这么怪异地卡在一个不伦不类的地方。 Paul 忍不住留意到那个字母 “P” 的位置离右侧乳头很近，而那个部位此刻因为大量剧烈粗暴的动作而被波及，不仅发红而且挺立了起来。那让 Paul 的思绪不合时宜地拐去了某个方向。

他的脑子里有很多不必要的知识，比如这一件：他很清楚玩弄那个部位能给 Joe 造成什么样的影响（他甚至在录音室录首专时开玩笑似的拧过对方的乳头，还被拍了下来。当然，所有人都当那是个不带隐意的玩笑 —— 那的确是个玩笑，但 Paul 的做法有着更现实的依据：他知道 Joe 确实喜欢这个。）有时候 Joe 在上台前还得找胶布先把胸前贴实了防止表演时摩擦过度。为此 Joe 辩解说他的经验是来自长跑运动， Paul 对此有所保留。

像是要证明 Paul 的推测， Joe 又开始搓揉起胸口，动作相当野蛮。他一定为此很不好受，时不时发出倒吸气的声音，只是越急躁越达不到目的。这些举动让旁观者乱七八糟的思绪很快升了级： Paul 开始好奇在这里就地操干对方是什么感觉。

他们当然在酒店浴室里做过。这本来不该是件还能让他好奇的事。但是衣衫不整胸口泛红额发开始散落眼眶也因为挫败有些泛红的 Joe  的形象对他的理智造成了不小的冲击。

“ 我来试试。 ”

“ 有什么区别？你的手难道比我的 …… 嘿，等等。 ”

Paul 靠近他，但以一种古怪的方式 —— 比起面对面，他选择绕到 Joe 的背后，一手搭上对方的光着的肩头。这种亲密的姿态让原本隔开两人的空间被快速入侵。灯光从上方照射下来，而 Paul 低着头，大半张脸都陷入阴影里。他没有回应，只是朝对方半裸露的脊背贴得更近。

这是什么？恶作剧？ Joe 感到好笑又觉得受威胁，试图扭身面对对方或者挣脱这种站位形成的钳制。如果他们面对面保持距离，形势会平等很多。但他没有如愿。

Joe 抬眼看着镜子，忽然鲜明地意识到 Paul 比他高出多少 —— 这种时刻想到这个事实让他有些不快。

Paul 的另一只手从他腋下绕到身前。 Joe 短促地笑了一声，但没有继续说什么，也没有动，只是用眼神警觉追随着那只手。先是拇指和食指并在一起，解开了上衣剩下的扣子，再是食指，单独伸出来开始轻描淡写地触摸记号笔留下的的黑色笔迹。那有些痒，还带着明确的挑逗意味。

“ 搞什么鬼， Simmo……”Joe 吞咽了一下，感到嘴很干。他们躯体互相接触的部分开始明显地辐散出热度。不知是不是错觉，对方摆在肩头的那只手似乎抓得更紧了。

Joe 有些无措，但被触摸的感觉让他放下了一些心防。他的自我意识因此鲜明到了令他不适的地步。他重新低下头，还是紧紧盯着那只戴满戒指的手，犹豫要不要伸手阻止对方。

然后那只手停了片刻，突然用力拧住他的一侧乳头。

Joe 在惊骇下没能发出任何声音，身体剧烈挣动几秒，紧接着朝后瘫了下去。这让他和他的施暴者之间没了距离。

Joe 的后脑嵌进 Paul 的肩窝，呈现出一种古怪的、依偎般的姿势。找回声音后他压抑地大口喘息起来，身体依然微微颤抖。 Paul 轻柔地笑了，喉间的颤动直接传达给了 Joe 。 Joe 下意识地向外偏头，像是要逃离这种暴行，又像是在隐藏自己因为欲望变得软弱的神情。血液开始冲上他的脸。

他还是不喜欢把弱点直接交出，尤其是给 Paul 。他们每一次做爱都会短暂激发他的自尊问题：他比 Paul 大几岁，在他们的关系里有一种兄长的自觉。他总是走在最前面，告诉 Paul 该做什么不该做什么，在访谈中负责说绝大部分话。

但那些问题最终都会消解在快感里。因为交出控制的感觉令人沉溺。他们都知道他有多喜欢这些直接的肢体接触和折磨。

第一次被拧住的感觉未完全褪去便迎来了第二次，随后是指尖不怀好意的拨动和搓揉，再是另一侧，然后两侧同时。 Joe 死死闭上眼，仿佛感官全体停滞只剩胸口那种折磨般的感受。熟悉的刺痛和麻痒感给下身造成了剧烈反应。他迅速为此半勃起了，而且终于对 Paul 的意图理解得明确无误：他即将在这里挨上一顿操。自从发现了他的这点偏好， Paul 总是会在做爱时拧他的乳头，那几乎成了一种习惯。他开始哑着嗓子发出呻吟。

事情是怎么从清理记号笔痕演变到这一步已经没人在乎了。趁着 Joe 的注意力全数集中在一处， Paul 让他俯身向前撑住自己，解开了他的皮裤。他在那底下什么都没穿，阴茎随着对方的动作可悲地跳荡着，颤巍巍地抖动了几下。他的裤子被褪下，那堆东西在他脚上皱成一团。他紧实的臀部和两条苍白的腿一齐暴露在了空气中。

Joe 很瘦，屁股和腿上都几乎没有任何多余的脂肪，但是常年在台上表演的动作习惯让他的腿部线条紧致且有力。 Paul 现在改去握住了对方的腰侧。他花了几秒打量眼前的景象，终于放过 Joe 的乳头，转而一路向下，在对方两块白色卵石般的臀肉上捏了几把，再用力搓揉了几下会阴，得到下方躯体一连串颤抖的反馈后绕到 Joe 身前，开始给他手淫。

阴茎被握住的瞬间 Joe 给出了剧烈的反应，他蹙眉闭眼，发出抗议似的惊讶喘息，但很快就开始急着把自己朝 Paul 的手里送。他甚至能清晰感觉到那些戒指的下缘正随动作上上下下反复刮蹭着他的性器，促动着，使他从腹股沟升起一种酸涨但并不让人讨厌的快感。 Paul 的手指偶尔划过他的阴茎顶端，微麻感让他的躯体止不住地随之小幅度痉挛。

“ 你 …… 操，该死的 ……” 性器突然被施予强烈刺激完全打乱了 Joe 的阵脚。但是没过多久 Paul 就放开了他。突然失去摩擦的感觉让 Joe 下意识想要抱怨，但最终没有：他听到某种容器的盖子被打开的声音，几秒的停顿，盖子合上，冰凉的触感。有东西顶住了他的后穴入口，然后插了进来。

那根手指给了他需要适应的新感受。它们缓慢但坚定地不断深入肠道，打着转。然后是第二根，除了模仿抽插动作，它们也交剪着不断拓宽那条甬道。 Joe 试图稳住呼吸，但做得十分艰难，自制力也开始崩解：他下意识地配合着手指的动作把自己往后送，腰开始发软，背弓得更厉害了。

Paul 又加入了一根手指，手上的动作变本加厉起来，带上一丝粗暴和不节制。他更紧地攥住 Joe 的腰侧，俯下身去凑近对方的耳朵，重量的变化和被压制感逼出 Joe 一句带气声的叹息。 Paul 舔了舔他的耳廓，在上头留下一点湿痕，然后轻声说了句什么。

那似乎不是什么讨人喜欢的指令。 Joe 又开始象征性地挣动。但他显然已经过于迷失，无法给出多少像样抗议。停顿几秒钟后，他带着迟疑缓慢抬起左腿，以洗手台边沿为支点把膝盖架了上去。

一种敞开的，更容易被进入和使用的姿态。

他似乎想说些什么，为自己的放荡行为作出辩护，但没得到那个机会。任何将说出口的话都被迅速扼死在了喉间 ——Paul 的阴茎挤了进来，也挤掉了他肺里的空气。 Joe 感到疼痛，以及强烈的被进犯感：他们已经做了无数次，但他依然不能够完全适应这种感觉，或许那也和他的自尊心而不是身体承受力更直接相关。他胡乱动着手臂，试图抓住些什么，光滑的洗手台却让他无法如愿，只有上头的小物件七七八八地被扫落在地上。

事实证明，到了这一步 Simmo 也成了不怎么体贴的混蛋：那根东西没给 Joe 多少适应的时间就又深入了几分，然后开始粗暴地来回抽插。他试图放松，但是疼痛依然不肯散去，逼着他挫败地仰头发出一长串喉音。

Paul 紧握着腰部的手纹丝不动，陷进皮肉的位置失去血色开始发白。他没有作声，想必也对下身的进展感到艰难。如果是女人，身体构造还能让彼此都好受些，但他们指望不了那种事。

Joe 试图腾出手来照顾自己的性器，想增加些快感来抵消被撑开和插入的不适。 Paul 拍掉了他的手。他为此高声骂了几句，但没有再这么做。

Paul 就这么把他钉在洗手台的镜子前，按着腰，从后面快速且用力地干进去。好在尴尬的情况并未持续太久。形成比较稳定的抽插节奏后， Paul 放手去脱自己的上衣。 Joe 一时没稳住自己，上半身控制不住地朝前一倒，侧脸贴上冰冷的镜面。下身传来的被反复刺穿的感受和似有若无的快感都让他溺水般大口喘息，不断呼出的热气反复使镜面变得模糊。

Paul 微微改换着角度寻找着 Joe 体内的快感来源，一只手又回到前方开始为 Joe 手淫。他很快就找准了地方，第一回连续撞击对方体内那个稍浅的位置让 Joe 剧烈绷紧了身体，下体肌肉一阵收缩，发出连续的不受控的呜咽。

Paul 知道的另一个无用知识是 Joe 做爱的后半程会变得很吵，如果能把他干服帖了他发出的声音甚至能把死人唤醒。而只要你那样干过他一次，之后再听他唱点什么，甚至说话，都会想起那种激烈时刻他所能制造出来的声响 —— 正如他喜欢通过肢体接触直接表达感受，他也很喜欢用声音直接反馈快感。

Joe 沙哑而难耐的呻吟开始浴室逼仄四壁间回荡。下身开始逐渐堆积的双重快感成为感受的唯一焦点。他的左腿终于支撑不住地滑落下去。 Paul 放开了他的腰，改成一只手横着从胸前揽住他，仿佛是在把一个行将溺毙的人打捞起来。 Joe 的视线慢慢涣散，随着 Paul 的顶撞眼珠也开始微微上翻。

Paul 比他先一步达到了高潮。和滚烫的肠壁比起来精液要稍凉一些。 Paul 退了出来，然后从从背后覆住他，一边用手指代替性器持续地刺激腺体一边继续帮他手淫，直到他大叫着前后一起达到高潮，几乎全数射在洗手台和自己的小腹上。

“ 我应该射在你胸口上的。 ” 沉浸在高潮的余韵中， Paul 嘻嘻哈哈地把对方翻过来欣赏那几个顽固的字母，发现 Joe 已经完全精疲力竭， “ 如果换我写，我会换个更恰当的词。 ” 他无声地用嘴型拼出了那个“S”打头的单词。

“ 好了 Simmo ，我劝你别他妈的得寸进尺。 ”Joe 的嗓音难以置信的沙哑，显然带上了被彻底操过的痕迹。

Paul 想起了另一件事：他伸手弄来了些须后水抹在 Joe 的胸口，然后找了块毛巾开始擦拭，边擦边露出坏笑。

“ 操。你居然一直都知道这玩意儿该怎么擦掉。难以置信。 ”Joe 低头看着终于恢复原样的皮肤喃喃道， “ 你是个杂种， Simmo 。听到了吗？你是个天杀的杂种。 ”Joe 摆出那种恶毒的神情朝上瞪着他，但是他泛红的脸色和完全乱掉的头发让那失去了大部分说服力。

Joe 不喜欢清理自己这个步骤，总是让对方代劳。 Paul 用手指分开并插入那个刚被自己使用过的洞，轻轻搅动几下，射在里面的精液便开始顺着 Joe 的大腿内侧淌下来。这件事也许刺激到了 Joe ，他伸手抱住 Paul 的脖子，脸藏进 Paul 的肩窝。 “ 该死的，下回别射在里面。 ” 他用模糊不清的声音说着，把腿分得更开了些。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 别问，问就是在我脑子里Joe和所有人上床而且他是总受。  
我很想写出一种婊意，可惜完全没有成功。写成角色OOC和个人性癖大集合很抱歉。  
另外Pennie没说过那话，完全是我编的:P


End file.
